yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dragonofelder/Yogscast Library
Behold the Yogscast Library. It’s shelves stretch for what seems an infinity. Inside the books, known as “Pages,” the total fan-based knowledge of the Yogscast. Each Page is sorted in a complex system of categories. It can be easy to get lost within the shelves, but the clever searcher will always be able to escape to the front of the Library, or the “Front Page. Pages and Categories Pages can be either small or big, but they contain the knowledge of a single subject. They may contain graphs or illustrations, and mostly follow similar patterns. Users in any level can affect the writing in a Page, adding or removing. Some Pages, however, contain important information so they are locked by Admins, stopping Lower Level Users from editing them. When you are searching the Library, it helps to have a certain goal in mind. The Pages are all sorted into “categories” by the Users, and so if you focus on a particular subject, you are likely to find a number of Pages. Occasionally, you may find books that have no categories on them, in which case do not read it as it is a Ghost Page (See below). Creatures of the Library There are a number of creatures, mostly spiritual in nature, that wander the shelves of the Library. The most important, broadly named the “User,” has an interesting and varied lifespan. The life span is based around “Karma Points,” which the User collects by making good edits to Pages. Once a User has collected enough Karma Points, it ascends to its next level of its existence. All Users start as an Anon, or Anonymous. These weak spirits are mostly invisible and shapeless, and it can be hard to distinguish one from the other. Anons can be either helpful; cleaning up the Pages, adding useful information, or they can be “Troll” Anons. Theses spirits delight in vandalising the books, destroy the information kept within them, or adding lies and heresy, disguising them alongside the truths. These Troll Anons are usually dealt with by the Admins. It is important to note, while an Anon spirit may have good intentions, it’s attempts to edit can leave the Page in a state. Once a Anon has gained enough Karma Points, it can ascend to the main part of it’s existence, which is simply named User. This is when a spirit gains a name and shape, allowing it to stand out from other spirits. A Anon can spend years in the Library, never ascending, or it can become a User as soon as it appears. Some Users seem to come from other Libraries. Generally the User is the longest part of the spirit's existence, and it will usually retain its chosen name forever, while it not uncommon for it to change it’s shape many times. Users also converse with higher level spirits more often than Anons, and will usually all users are great help to the Library, although some have been know to retain their Troll status from being an Anon. After a long amount to time in the Library, and after gaining enough Karma Points, a User will be able to become a Higher Level User. Higher Level Users have certain powers and abilities that allow them to better guard and edit the Library. Usually a User will send a request through the Library, and the Higher Level Users will either vote on whether or not to help the User to ascend. The Higher Level Users will judge on how long the User has been active in the Library, how many Karma Points they have, and how well the User interacts with other spirits. If enough Users vote yes, the User will be ascended a Level. Each time a spirit wants to ascend again, it must allow itself to be judged again. Sometimes however, when there are not enough Higher Level Users in the Library, Users can be offered Higher Levels. The first two levels are very similar, and are sometimes granted at the same time. “Chat Mods” are charged with maintaining “The Chat,” a sort of telepathic connection that Users share. A Chat Mod can forcibly remove Users from The Chat, or block them for any length of time. “Forum Mods” look after “The Forums,” which is a physical record of the discussions of Users. Chat Mods and Forum Mods glow with varying shades of blue. The next level for a User is “Rollback.” This grants Users the ability to turn back time in Pages, allowing them to quickly undo vandalism. Rollbacks glow with a red light. It is interesting to note, once a User has reached a level, it will retain the powers of that level has it ascends further. The second to last level of a User is an “Admin,” who glow with a green light. Admins have the power to ban Users and Anons from editing Pages, lock Pages so they can no longer edited, destroy Pages and help other Users ascend. They also have the ability to affect reality within the Library, a process called “Editing the Code.” Most Users only get as far as the Admin level, however some are ascend to the level of “Bureaucrat.” Bureaucrats are the ultimate authority in the Library, with the abilities to revoke all levels apart from other Bureaucrats. They glow with a golden light, and they pass it is said that the Pages are cured of all vandalism. There are only a few Bureaucrats active in the Library at any time, however they are always supported by the Admins and Rollbacks. The end of a User's lifespan can come on any level. The User simply fades, becoming “inactive.” Occasionally inactive Users reappear, either spontaneously, or when they are called upon by their fellow Users. Sadly however, a great number of “Users” have risen through the levels, then simply vanished. The vast majority of High Level Users are inactive, however enough remain to allow the wiki to run smoothly. Other creatures that lurk the Library’s shelves include Ads, who attempt to trick the unwary into buying useless, or sometimes dangerous objects. Ghost Pages, while not sentient, are remains of Pages that have been removed from the categorization of the Library. Attempting to read them causes you to be trapped, and it can be hard to escape from them. Occasionally Troll Users can be threat, however as long as they are not Rollback level they are easy to deal with, and you can simply call for a Admin to ban them. There are also unseen creatures, one called “The Lag,” which causes you to slow down until you escape its grasp, and a “Crash,” which can block off the passageways in the library. Both are strong enough to effect even Bureaucrats, however they cannot manifest long, and eventually they completely vanish. Hey all, this is just a random idea I had. Might update it if I think of anything new. Also I'm back at school now, so I will be on the wiki less. See yah! Category:Blog posts